


Late Nights by the Piano

by muchofeels



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2869676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchofeels/pseuds/muchofeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan was awful at hiding the fact that he had fallen into a rut of depression again. Well, maybe to other people he was good at hiding it, but not to Phil. They’d known each other for too long and nothing Dan did could be kept from Phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights by the Piano

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to apologize for this. I'm aware of how horrid it is.

Dan was awful at hiding the fact that he had fallen into a rut of depression again. Well, maybe to other people he was good at hiding it, but not to Phil. They’d known each other for too long and nothing Dan did could be kept from Phil.

So when Dan began withdrawing from his daily activities- browsing the web and poking fun at Phil- and just sorta sat in his room. He did nothing all day. Rarely slept, the amount of food he took in was scare and his hydration not better.   
It had even gotten so bad that Dan stopped making his usual sarcastic comments. It worried Phil to no end, but Dan refused to open up to him about this stuff.

“I made dinner.” Phil said quietly as he stood in the doorway of Dan’s room.

Without looking over at Phil, Dan responded in a dull voice with, “Thanks, not hungry.”

“I know you are.”

Dan didn’t respond. Only stirred slightly like he was going to move, but then decided against it and remained in his position. 

Phil sighed and turned on his heels and padded to the dining room where he ate alone. Eating alone had become a normal thing and the thought choked him. It was awful. But the fact that Dan wasn’t even willing to move was a sign that Phil may have to start getting used to some solitude of his own.

It was around 2:30 a.m when Phil was awoken to the chiming of a piano. He swung his legs out of bed and followed the sound to their living room.

There he found Dan, sitting with perfect posture in front of the piano that was scarcely used. 

Phil stood there listening for a moment. Dan was quite good and was playing a tune he’d never heard before. This lead Phil to think that Dan might have written this piece himself. He was amazed, but the melody seemed to bleed sadness and dread.

The older man reached out and placed his hand gently on his friends shoulder. Dan, who hadn’t been expecting the touch jumped. Then without ceasing his playing said, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“Dan,” Phil began. “I know how you get better than anyone. You may have everyone else fooled, but not me. Just- please. You have got to talk to me.You’ve got to because I’m here. I’m here and I always will be.”

Dan shrugged and kept playing.

With a sigh and a moments thought, Phil took it upon himself to try and wedge himself between his friends legs.

“Phil, what the hell are you doing?” Dan questioned as he leaned back and shifted as Phil situated himself in his lap.

“I want you to teach me to play.” Phil said very matter of factly.

Dan laughed but quickly extinguished his amusement when he caught a glimpse of his friend with a serious look on his face.

“You’re serious?”

“Of course.”

Dan had never taught anyone how to play piano. He didn’t have the patience to sit through an hour with someone who didn’t know how to play. He didn’t want to ruin a friendship or offend some snarky parent, so he kept his talent to himself and never played for others and rarely played for himself. Yet here he was, seriously contemplating this.

Shakily and slowly, Dan raised his hands and placed them on top of Phil’s.

“Shit,” he cursed as his hands began sweating. “I’m sorry.”

Phil laughed and pressed his back into Dan’s chest slightly. “It’s fine. Now, teach me.”

Dan began pressing down on the keys in the same rhythm as before Phil sat down. 

“Move your left hand to the left…” Dan mumbled into his friends ear.

Phil followed his command and let Dan press his fingers down into the keys. The melody wasn’t as pure and smooth this time around, but you could still hear the same song spilling from the piano.

Dan had wedged his chin into the crook of Phil’s neck. His eyes closed, breathing steady, and his fingers playing the keys of the song he’d written so many years ago.

They both lost track of how long they’d say there playing the same notes again and again, but Phil brought them back down to earth when he laughed quietly and pushed his head against Dan’s and said, “You have a really pointy chin.”  
Dan giggled and pulled away only to press his lips against the raven haired man’s pale skin.

One, two, three kisses. Over and over until there was a red spot imprinted on his neck like a blissful scar.

Phil craned his neck to look back at his flatmate. He tangled his fingers in Dan’s hair with one hand and grazed his cheek with the other. “You’ve no idea how much I love you.” 

It seemed like Dan went to say something, but was silenced when Phil pressed his lips to his.

No objections, Dan touched his hands to his friends cheeks lightly, moaning quietly. Phil wiggled his way on top of Dan’s legs and locked his ankles around Dan’s   
waist and nuzzled into his neck. 

“You’re doing this because I’m sad.” He whispered.

Phil pulled away and placed his hands on Dan’s cheeks. “No,” he began. “I’m doing this because I’ve always wanted to. It just so happens that you being sad made me realize how badly I needed to tell you.”

Dan smiled slightly and pressed his forehead against Phil’s.

 

Dan had the habit of forgetting that there were people who loved him when he got like this. When he forgot that, he felt worse. But tonight was a night in which forgetting that Phil loved him was impossible.

Light, ghost touches and kisses showered his body and made him feel like he was floating, like he was in a dream. Speaking of dreams, Dan had often dreamt of this very experience. He’d thought about the curve of Phil’s tongue and the way his fingers would dance across his sensitive skin. But in all his years of dreams, not once had he ever imagined something as beautiful as this moment. He could forget all his dreams and live with this memory because nothing was as perfect as the night the two of them spent together.

When Dan opened his eyes the next morning, the first thing he saw was the leg of his piano. He then became aware of a hot sensation on his neck. It was coming and going in a peaceful pattern. It then dawned on his that it was breath. Dan was confused by this until he felt a tight arm around his waist. It was then that he remembered the events of last night.

With a blissful smile on his lips, he pressed into the chest behind him.

“And good morning to you.” Laughed Phil, pressing a kiss to the back of Dan’s neck.

“Morning.”

“Say, wanna tell me what happened last night?”

Dan turned to face his friend with a horrified expression. Did he really not remember? Was he drunk?

“You really- you don’t remember?”

“Oh my, god.” Phil started and then pressed a kiss to Dan’s lips. “It was just a joke. Of course I remember.”

Relief flooded across Dan’s face and he cuddled into Phil again.

His hands rubbed across the other man’s back.

“Love you.” Dan mumbled quietly.

“I know. I love you, too.”

That was the day that Dan and Phil laid by the piano all day, moving only at 6:37 p.m to get up and order pizza.


End file.
